morning
by shirocchin
Summary: Sungguh pagi yang penuh godaan. [gaara/mei terumi]


"Hei, Gaara. Bangun."

Sebuah kecupan lembut dan singkat mendarat di pipi sang Kazekage muda. Gaara menggeliat. Ia menarik selimut tebal dan bergelung nyaman. Wanita berambut cokelat panjang tersenyum tipis. Bibir ranum merah muda bergerak menuju telinga, meniup pelan. Gaara berjengit. Pria itu langsung membuka mata dan mendapati istrinya terkekeh penuh kemenangan.

"Sudah pagi. Kau tak ingin terlambat ke kantor, bukan? Aku akan menyiapkan sarapan. Anak-anak masih tidur, jangan dibangunkan. Mereka pasti akan menempel padamu dan tak akan membiarkanmu pergi."

Mei Terumi bersiap turun dari ranjang ketika sepasang lengan kekar melingkari pinggangnya.

"Di sini saja dulu. Aku tidak peduli jika Kankurou mengomeliku." Ujung hidung pria berambut merah bergesekan dengan gaun tidur tipis yang menghalangi kulit mulus. Gaara menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh istrinya yang memabukkan. Semalam, ia hilang kendali. Dinas ke luar desa memakan waktu hampir seminggu dan Gaara tak bisa menyentuh istrinya.

Orang-orang di luar sana sering mengeluarkan celetukan kotor tentang istrinya. Siapa yang menyangka pria (yang terlihat) polos seperti Gaara bisa menikahi wanita se-seksi Mei Terumi. Usia mereka pun terpaut cukup jauh. Gaara tidak peduli. Toh, hidupnya kini sudah lengkap dengan seorang istri cantik dan tiga anak yang masih kecil. Gaara tentu tak bisa menyembunyikan pipinya yang merona salah tingkah ketika Naruto, Kiba dan teman-teman dari desa Konoha datang ke acara pernikahan dengan senyum mencurigakan. Hokage Ketujuh bahkan berbisik di telinganya, mengatakan sesuatu seperti _'aku tak menyangka kau menaruh minat pada wanita paruh baya berdada besar. Malam pertamamu pasti sangat hebat, aku jamin.'_ Naruto tertawa ala rubah. Inuzuka Kiba memberinya bingkisan mencurigakan, isinya sebuah botol mungil berisi cairan yang entah fungsinya untuk apa. Mungkin sejenis obat kuat. Kiba dan Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak di salah satu sudut ruangan. Gaara memalingkan wajah. Ia tak terbiasa dengan kelakar jorok.

Ngomong-ngomong, istrinya bukan wanita paruh baya. Gaara ingin menjitak kepala pirang sahabatnya. Mei Terumi memang lebih tua darinya tapi rahim wanita itu masih berfungsi dengan baik. Terbukti Mei melahirkan bayi kembar tiga sekaligus.

"Kalau kau terus seperti ini, aku tidak bisa turun dan membuat sarapan. Lepaskan atau kucium." Mei Terumi membalik posisinya sehingga kini ia berhadap-hadapan dengan sang suami yang masih memasang wajah setengah mengantuk. Gaara sudah terbiasa dengan sifat agresif sang istri. Terkadang pria itu memberi kesempatan bagi Mei untuk mendominasi, meski Gaara tidak suka didominasi.

Gaara memejamkan matanya. Mei meraih wajah tampan suaminya dan memberinya kecupan yang membuat pagi berkabut di Sunagakure meleleh. Kedua tangan Gaara menahan pinggang ramping sang istri, menariknya supaya tubuh mereka semakin menempel erat. Gaara ingat betul bagaimana wanita itu mencuri ciuman pertamanya, di sebuah balkon gedung kantor Mizukage beberapa tahun silam. Ciuman yang disengaja. Awalnya Gaara ingin merokok namun ia lupa membawa pemantik. Mei datang setengah mabuk, aroma sake menguar dari mulutnya. Wanita yang memiliki _sex appeal_ luar biasa tersebut terkekeh, mendekatkan bibirnya pada ujung lintingan tembakau. Lava panas keluar, ujung rokok terbakar.

"Kau bisa meminta bantuanku untuk menyalakan rokok, Kazekage- _sama_." Kemudian, dalam satu gerakan yang begitu cepat, jemari Mei meraih rokok yang masih mengepulkan asap putih. Lintingan itu berpindah tempat, yang semula berada di bibir Gaara kini terjepit di kedua belah bibir seksi milik Mei. Wanita itu hanya menghisap sekilas lalu membuangnya sembarangan.

"Merokok tidak baik untuk kesehatan. Aku tak menyangka pria baik-baik sepertimu bisa menyimpan benda seperti itu."

Gaara memerhatikan bagaimana bibir Mei bergerak-gerak basah, mengundang untuk dilumat.

"Apakah pria baik-baik tidak boleh merokok?"

Mei tertawa. Pria berambut merah di depannya sungguh menggemaskan. Wanita itu tak sabar meraih kerah jubah Kazekage yang berkibar karena embusan angin malam. Menariknya dalam sebuah ciuman yang membuat malam Gaara terasa terbakar.

"Hei, kau melamun."

Gaara membuka matanya. Ciuman mereka usai ketika Mei menepuk dada bidangnya yang telanjang. Ada bekas cakaran dan kuku yang menancap begitu dalam serta gigitan merah melingkar. Gaara sangat seksi. Mei mendadak gerah. Ia masih ingin bermain-main dengan suaminya tapi urusan dapur lebih penting untuk saat ini. Gaara mengalah. Ia mendaratkan ciuman singkat di leher Mei dan turun dari ranjang. Mei memerhatikan bagaimana suaminya memunguti pakaian yang berserakan di lantai dan memasukannya ke dalam keranjang kotor.

"Kau ingin mandi bersama?" tanya Gaara. Tubuhnya bersandar pada sisi pintu kamar mandi. Handuk putih tersampir di sisi bahu. Pria itu masih memiliki setitik hasrat untuk menyentuh istrinya di tempat lain. Mei tergelak. Ia menghampiri Gaara, berbisik dengan suara rendah di telinga pria itu.

"Lain kali. Aku harus memasak." Mei menjilat cuping telinga Gaara membuat pria ber- _tatto Ai_ merasakan getaran aneh di sekujur tubuh.

"Aku akan pulang lebih awal malam ini. Kita bisa makan malam bersama. Aku merindukanmu dan anak-anak."

"Janji? Anak-anak terus menanyakanmu. Mereka ingin bermain kuda-kudaan dengan ayahnya." Mei mematut dirinya di depan cermin, merapikan rambutnya yang panjang dan menggelungnya ke atas. Gaara tergoda untuk mendaratkan ciuman di tengkuk istrinya yang terekspos.

"Aku minta maaf. Aku sangat sibuk di kantor. Mungkin aku perlu membuka lowongan sekretaris tambahan untuk meringankan pekerjaanku."

Mendadak bibir Mei melengkung ke bawah. "Tidak boleh!"

Gaara mengernyit heran. Kemudian pria itu tersenyum melihat tingkah istrinya yang mendadak seperti gadis remaja. Mei sering mengungkapkan rasa tidak sukanya saat gadis-gadis muda mengerumuni suaminya, memuja ketampanan Gaara dan bahkan ada yang terang-terangan rela bila dijadikan istri kedua, ketiga, dan seterusnya. Gaara bukan pria yang pintar merangkai kata-kata romantis, ia lebih suka mengekspresikan perasaan dan keinginannya melalui tindakan. Gaara berkata, tidak ada satu pun gadis di luar sana yang menandingi kecantikan Mei. Mei tersipu, lalu mendadak malu karena sikapnya tak mencerminkan wanita dewasa.

"Kenapa tidak lekas mandi?" Mei bertanya karena Gaara masih bersandar pada pintu kamar mandi.

"Kenapa kau tidak lekas turun ke dapur?" Gaara bertanya balik.

Mei tertawa renyah. Astaga. Sejujurnya ia begitu terpesona dengan penampilan Gaara usai bangun tidur, begitu pun sebaliknya. Gaara betah berlama-lama memandangi istrinya yang luar biasa seksi di pagi hari.

Mei mengambil apron baru di dalam lemari. Gaara membantunya, mengikat simpul dengan hati-hati. Pria itu memeluk istrinya dari belakang dan mendaratkan kecupan disertai hisapan di tengkuk putih Mei. Mei hanya terkikik.

"Kau sangat cantik. Aku mencintaimu." Gaara berbisik dengan suara berat yang khas.

"Ya, ya. Aku juga mencintaimu, Gaara. Cepat mandi dan tepati janjimu untuk pulang lebih awal. Aku juga ingin main _kuda-kudaan_ , tahu." Mei tersenyum menggoda. Gaara tersenyum tipis.

Sungguh pagi yang penuh godaan.

* * *

 _Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto_

 _AN : Jatuh cinta banget sama crack pair ini hahaha. Sebenernya ngarep GaaMei jadian tapi nggak mungkin ya suda lah. Kasian Gaara jomblo sementara yang lain pada nikah dan punya anak. Mubazir ah gantengnya /yha. wkwkwkkw_


End file.
